A Dragon in Remnant
by XxLeaperxX
Summary: RWBY AU. Join Hiccup as he goes through Beacon to become a hunter and defend Remnant from the Grimm that threaten the lives of everyone. Slightly OCC Hiccup. Pairings undecided.
1. Welcome to Beacon

**AN:**

**Hey! This is my first story so criticism is welcomed. I wanted to start a story on here for a while now, I just never had the motivation to make one. But anyway, this may or may not have romance, still undecided (If there is, it won't be Hicstrid, sorry). Don't forget to rate and review!**

**I don't own How to train your dragon or RWBY.**

* * *

><p>Hello, my name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. Strange name, I know. My parents thought that they would scare off "gnomes" and "trolls", but...eh. What can I do about it? Anyway, as I was saying, my name is Hiccup and I live a, what some might consider strange, life. I grew up in the centre of Vale with my Dad, Stoic, again with the strange names, who was chief of the police and my Mum, Valka, ok I'm starting to sense a pattern here, who worked as a local vet.<p>

My Dad was quite a large man, standing at just over seven ft with a ginger beard that covered most of his torso with beefy arms that could swing his beloved hammer with little effort. He had ginger hair matching his beard that was tied in a small pony tail with a very gruff personality that had a caring side only reserved for his family and friends and his warrior body is partnered with an overprotective mindset that I at times loathe whilst I appreciate it at other times. In his youth he worked as a hunter but decided to join the police to work closer to his family until he got promoted to chief when the previous chief died in a grimm attack. My mother on the other hand was smaller in comparison to Dad. She was just under six ft with a very small stature and brown hair tied in a pony tail going down her back. She was a very caring person who was always complimented on her beauty or her kindness, however she could be stubborn and authoritative when she needed to be. Being a vet, she had a knack for caring for animals of all kinds including one of our two family pets being a large barn owl she called Cloud Jumper or just Cloud for short, whom she found looking into our window at me when I was just a baby.

Now, back to the present. It was an early morning in Vale, the troublesome noise of dust powered cars and people rushing to get to work was what I woke up to this morning. I groggily pushed myself up in my bed and turned to see what time it was.

...

"9:39 a.m?!" I hoarsely shouted, only now waking up to realise that if I didn't get ready now, then I would be late to the airship that was taking me to beacon. I quickly ran into the shower after discarding my clothes to get ready for the day. After the shower I garbed my battle gear, consisting of a long sleeved green t-shirt with brown, leather, scale like armour wrapped that was around my chest, with an extra layer of leather on top of that locate on the top half of my torso followed by a black metal chest plate that was infused with some basic resistance dust. My arms had leather gauntlets held together by some leather straps, with the right gauntlet housing a compass, because you never know when the occasion will arise and the left gauntlet having a pocket on top that held a hunting knife. My legs were only covered by a pair of black jeans that had two black metal shin guards. The finishing touches of my armour are a obsidian black pauldron on my right shoulder that had an emblem of a red dragon curling in on itself with only one tail fin. All the best hunters and huntresses had some form of emblem on them, so I wanted something that was simple yet memorable. Before I leave I take a quick glance in the mirror to see a 17 year old boy with slightly long, auburn hair with a few small pony tails on the lower back of my head. On this, should I say handsome young man are a pair of emerald eyes that show vast intellect. I have a very lean body since I was very scrawny as a child but my size should not fool anyone as I am still fairly strong what with puberty being one of the most awesome things to happen in my life.

I grabbed my pre-packed bag along with my weapons, with the first being a retractable sword, named eldr, that could light on fire using dust crystals with the metal being strong but not sturdy, much like my armour. My second weapon is a black, metal bow which can fold in on itself to make it more convenient to carry. The bow, which I named dreki, uses arrows made out of my aura, since I think that having to either make or buy new arrows all the time would be stressful for me and my wallet. I can also make the arrow explode, depending on how much aura I put in to it. The bow had a few other functions, including a grappling hook with could be attached to an aura arrow.

Running down the stairs in our three story house, I greet Cloud with a wave and grab breakfast from the table in the kitchen and I was about to make a run for the door when all of a sudden-

"And WHERE do you think you're going, young man?" Came the teasing voice of my mother.

"Well you know...Beacon, my place of learning for the next four years. As well as the subject which you seem to bring up around all your friends" I replied with a smirk.

My response was a mock expression of hurt on her face "Since when have I done that, and anyway shouldn't you be saying good bye?"

"Never mind come here" I walk over to her and give her a good bye hug since the next time I see her will be in the holidays.

"You better not be forgetting about your old man" I turn around to see Dad waiting in the door way with a proud smile on his face.

"Hey Dad, how could I forget my favourite crime fighting police chief"

After saying my good byes I leave the house grabbing a metal helmet, which has little spikes coming out in rows at the back with two slits for the eyes and a piece of brown leather covering where the mouth would be. The reason for this would be the second family pet. My best friend...Toothless. Now I'm sure your wandering what he is and it is kinda confusing, considering, well...um...how do I say this...Toothless is a dragon. A fire breathing lizard the size of a beowolf with wings.

After finding him trapped in a grimm trap in the borders of the emerald forest we took him home since he was tiny at the time and acted my age. From digging around in myths and legends about dragons, we found out that he is a night fury. The: "_Unholy offspring of lightning and death itself_".

It was a dragon that never showed itself, never stole food and never misses. The legends surrounding this species were scary yet curiosity caused us to carry on looking. Apparently it was an illusive dragon that hunted during the night to hide itself as it had never been seen, with the only warning of it's incoming strike being an unsettling whistling followed by a blue flash, then fire and destruction. In the end we decided to keep him as a pet since I was lonely and needed a friend and Mom being a vet would be able to help take care of him.

Now a full grown dragon, for his species anyway, I can ride him, but he needed a prosthetic tail fin since one of his tail fins was damaged in the grimm trap when we found him. So after a bit of trial and error I was able to make him one. I had it set up with a peddle which through a series of complicated but brilliant engineering on my part, it was able to move the tail fin into the positions that match his real one, allowing him to fly. So after an hour long argument with my Dad about if it was safe or not to fly with him, I was able to get in the saddle and see the world from the sky but not from inside an airship or from pictures on the internet.

At first it was a bit of a bumpy ride but once we were in sync with each other, nothing could out speed us. He was even my original inspiration for when making my emblem. I was filled with joy though when I found out that I could train Toothless and take him with me to beacon to aid me as a hunter.

"Morning bud, hows it going?" My response was a mixture of growls and gurgles which could be perceived as a positive response from the cat-like dragon.

"Good, now we should get going before we're late"

So with that, I jumped on Toothless' saddle and with a leap from Toothless we were suddenly flying in the air towards the air ship docks. Now I'm sure your wandering why we have to travel by air ship? Well the answer is pretty simple, we don't know the way to beacon and it was required that every new student arrive via the air ship.

Although the view was breath-taking. I could see a fair amount of the city from where I was. Seeing people rushing to work and others just opening up shop for the day.

This was the reason for me to make my helmet, since wind burn was pretty annoying to deal with after my first few attempts at flying. Although for the rare occasions that I could join my Dad or some of his friends to clear out a few grimm, the helmet came in handy. When designing it, I put as much thought into it as I did with my weapons. Signal required us to make our weapons so I had at least some experience with designing stuff.

I didn't want it for defensive purposes, but more for sight and protection against wind burn. I had put lenses into the slits where I would see out of. I had made these to be sort of like a scope for a weapon but more technical and less zoom. Its main features were helping me pin point where to aim my bow and the second being a inferred function to make it easier to spot grim from the sky.

Once arriving we quickly walked onto the airship trying to avoid attention, you know, large onyx dragon that hasn't been seen in a millennia walking around. Even though there were a lot of news stories and interviews about Toothless a lot of people are shocked to actually see him. It was annoying at first, since a lot of scientists wanted DNA samples, zoo owners wanted to buy him, and environmentalists wanted me to free him, but after a few harsh warnings from Dad they started to leave us alone. So in cases such as right now, me and Toothless just had to do our best to ignore any stares directed at us and just get on the airship.

* * *

><p>After avoiding a blonde boy vomiting into a trash can we made our way over to a group of chairs where a familiar face was waiting for us. Astrid Hofferson. She was a small and slim girl of around 5 ft with blonde hair and blue eyes. Sporting a red hoodie with shoulder pads, a blue skirt and she carried her trusted battle axe on her back. She is considered beautiful to most boys, but to me she is more of a sister. I had bumped into her when I was around ten in one of the parks and we had instantly become friends, with both of us sharing a dream of becoming huntershuntresses to help protect the world we live in.

"And what are you doing sat here all by yourself?" I questioned teasingly as I came up behind her.

"Hiccup!" She shouted, turning around to hug me, with her gaining a few confused words for shouting out "Hiccup" and me getting a lot of jealous looks from the surrounding boys.

"Hey yourself"

Her attention was then turned to the giant mound of what I like to call lazy lizardness that was currently pouting, trying to get attention.

"Hows my favourite Toothy-woothy?" She asked in that stupid voice, you know the one people use to talk to babies?

"Ugh! Astrid, please don't talk to him like that. He acts childish as it is"

My attention was suddenly drawn to the t.v as it suddenly displayed on of beacon's professors telling everyone that we will be arriving soon.

Five minutes later and we are walking back on solid ground with the group of soon-to-be students dispersed to look for where we were supposed to meet. The same blonde guy that was having stomach issues on the airship suddenly ran past everyone to reach a trash can that was conveniently placed just next to where we landed. I was about to go and ofer some help when Astrid dragged me, and in turn Toothless, towards the entrance of beacon in all its glory.

However, as I feel will be a recurring action, my attention was caught by something else. This something being what appeared to be a fifteen year old red riding hood imitation surrounded by fallen luggage and being scolded by a girl dressed in all white with cold blue eyes and a white pony tail. White, as I had dubbed the latter, was shaking a vile of red dust in front of Red, the former, which is obviously unstable as red dust can be seen escaping and entering Red's nose. Oh, this can't end well.

_BOOM_

Red sneezed causing White to get even more annoyed only for a girl dressed in all back to intervene. '_What is up with people and dressing in only one colour!?_' I thought as I witnessed the disaster with Astrid also watching in amusement.

Well, even if the majority of my armour was black, it was all in good reason! It helped my blend in with Toothless at night, since he is all black I didn't want to give away where we were flying, so with black armour, I could blend in to the night sky with him. I even had Toothless' prosthetic tail fin dyed black.

Now back to the drama which is currently serving as my entertainment!

It seemed that Red had slumped in defeat as White walked off soon followed by Black, as I had dubbed the third character in this drama. I thought that I might as well go over there and see if she is alright, what with sneeze-exploding and all.

"Hey Astrid, lets go say hi, she looks like she could use a cheering up" Her response was a simple nod, so we made our way over there. The blonde guy seemed to have the same idea as he got there just before we did and offered her a hand.

"I'm Jaune"

"Ruby" I then arrived after hearing the two identify themselves.

"Hey, I'm Hiccup and this is Astrid, you looked like you could use a cheering up so we came over" I said calmly with a smile, hoping to brighten up the day that was clearly ruined already for the younger girl.

"Oh, thanks...wait you saw that earlier...?"

I just chuckled at her response.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN:<span>**

**Well thanks for reading this! I hope that you enjoyed this first chapter and will continue to carry on reading future chapters. Speaking of which, the next chapter should be uploaded within a few days. **

**-Leaper**


	2. Introductions!

**AN:**

**Hey guys! Already I have a few follows and favourites from the first chapter, which I did not expect at all, but you guys are just awesome like that. :D**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter, but don't expect the next one to come out as quickly as this did, since I have never written a fight scene before, so it may take a while to write. It will probably be done at the weekend. On with the story!**

**I do not own How to train your dragon or RWBY.**

* * *

><p>"Hey! All I'm saying is that motion sickness is a lot more common then they let on!"<p>

"Sorry, vomit-boy was just the first thing that came to mind"

I was walking down one of the many pathways around Beacon with Ruby and Jaune to my left and Astrid to my right. Toothless was just trailing behind me until we could find the area which houses the hunter pets.

"Well what if I called you _Crater-face_?" Was the scraggly blondes reply.

"Hey, that was an ACCIDENT!"

"I'm sure it was, after all, sneezing an explosion does take some skill" I replied jokingly.

"Well I'm Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue. Ladies love it." I just gave him a blank stare at how he was able to say that with what was obviously fake confidence. I mean seriously, was he trying to use a pick-up line or something on a girl who looks quite younger than us!?

"Hmph. Do they?" Ruby asked with a knowing smile.

"They will!...I mean, I hope they will. My Mum always says-eh, never mind."

"Don't worry Jaune. I'm sure loads of young ladies will be lining up when they hear that you're available!" Well at least Astrid tried to cheer him up with that, and hey! It looks like it worked too, although it has kinda gotten into an awkward silence now...

"Hehehe...weeellllll...I got this thing!"

_CRASH_. Well. She just took out a giant red scythe that is twice the size of her and she shouldn't be able to even lift that thing by the looks of things.

"I-i-is that a scythe?" Well gee, I wonder.

"It's also a customisable high impact sniper rifle."

"Awesome." Came my awe-inspired reply. I mean come on! She has a scythe which is also a _sniper_ _rifle_! That is so awesome!

"Er, a what?" With that came the palm of my hand connecting to my forehead.

"It's also a gun." Wait to put it simply.

"Ah! Cool!" At least he understood that and didn't need an explanation as to what a gun was...

"So what have you guys got?"

Astrid pulled out her battle axe and gave it a twirl in her hands, showing of the fine craftsmanship. I'm not that much of a fanatic for weapons, but her axe was rather beautiful.

"Oooooooh, that is soooooo pretty. Does it have any cool functions?!" WELL. That was a little loud, what is she in love with all weapons or something...? Eh, that is probably true.

"The handle is also a shot gun barrel, allowing me to shoot rounds from the tip of the handle."

"Wow!" I had already seen it, so my response was a simple nod with a small smile.

"What about you Jaune?" He had an awe-inspired expression, so I thought that it was a good idea to snap him out of it with a question that had piqued the curiosity of Ruby and Astrid as well.

"Oh right! Well, I got this sword, and my shield too!" He pulled out a simple sword as well as a white retractable shield with two golden arcs on it. Hmmm, they are both finely made although they both look a little old. Family heirloom maybe?

"You see the shield, it gets smaller so I can just out it away whenever I'm tired." He got quieter and quieter the longer he spoke. He seemed crestfallen at how it compared to a scythe that was a sniper and an axe which was also a shotgun. But who could blame him, really? It is kinda hard to compare plain weapons to a mechanical scythe.

"Well, wouldn't it weigh the same?"

"Yeah..." To add salt to the injury, when he tried to collapse the shield back, it sprung out of his hand and he had to spend a minute trying to catch it, only for it to fall on the floor and him to simply pick it back up with a sad smile.

"Well I'm a bit of a weapon dork, so I kinda over designed this a bit" I called it!

"WAIT! You _made_ that!?"

"Yeah, all students are required to make their own weapons at signal. Didn't you make yours?" Here comes that sad story as to why he has a simple weapon.

"It's a hand-me-down, my great-great-grandfather used it to fight in the war." I seem to be good at predicting things today. Whatever.

"Well that is a good thing Jaune! It shows that you are dedicated to this and that you want to make it even more of a challenge by using an old sword! People will commemorate you for this and think what it would be like when you graduate, you'll bring honour to your family in the fact that no matter the challenges you faced, you still pulled through!" I thought that he could use a cheering up, so that little speech should hopefully make him at least a little bit happier.

"Yeah, you're right! Thanks Hiccup."

"Anywaaaays...Hiccup, what weapon do you use?" So I unhooked eldr from my waste and clicked the button on the side of it to release the sword in all it's flaming beauty.

"I have a retractable sword that ignite on fire when released thanks to a red dust crystal that is in the handle. The blade is also made out of gronkle iron!" I said that last bit with pride due to gronkle iron being fairly rare these days.

"You made it out of _Gronkle_ iron!?" Let me explain. Gronkle iron was discovered after the war when a hunter was fighting a rare species of Grimm called a Gronkle. It had the ability to eat rocks and spew them out as fire, sort of like a dragon. But when fighting the hunter, it ate a strange type of rock and when it opened fire, out came a liquified metal, that when solidified is incredibly light and very strong. It was so rare due to Gronkles being hunted to extinction by people wanting it to produce the rare metal.

"Yeah, my Dad is the chief of the police, so when he found a group of people trying to sell it on the black market along with some drugs, he arrested them and gave me the metal." It wasn't a lot, only enough to make the sword and small parts of my bow. Shame really, it would of been awesome to have my armour made out of it.

"Then I also have my bow. It uses aura arrows and just has a few different functions to put on the arrows, like a grapple hook, flame charge e etcetera, only small things."

"That is so cool! That sword can probably cut through a lot of the Grimm's bone plating armour with ease."

"Yeah and the bow is great when riding on Toothless here" with that I gave him a pat on the head and a small edible treat for being so quiet.

"Wow, he is so quiet, I forgot he was there!" Came the surprised voice of Jaune.

"Yeah, Toothless isn't normally like this, whats wrong with him, Hiccup?" Astrid was very concerned with this, Toothless should usually be jumping around and sniffing the new people.

"Well Toothless is fine around people with weapons if he recognises the, but he gets nervous around new people if they have weapons.

"Oh, I guess that make sense."

"Oh, he is just a-d-o-r-a-b-l-e!" Now Toothless is usually nervous around new weapons, but he can still tell when someone is complementing him. So with that he jumped over to Ruby and gave her his "gummy" smile, which in my opinion is one of the cutest things ever but also the most dangerous. He could get anything he wanted by doing that.

"Who is a good boy? You are! Yes you are! Awwwwwww!" OH GOD NO! Please don't tell me that Ruby os gonna be like Astrid and talk stupidly to him, it is the _most_ annoying thing ever! Ugh.

"I know right? Oh and if you scratch him behind his ear flaps then he PURRS!" Great. Now Astrid has joined in and they'll be like that for a while unless we do something to distract them. Luckily I know how to snap Astrid out of it, though I hope that it works on Ruby...what am I saying, of course it will! Time to put my plan into action. Sigh.

"Hey, Jaune?" I whispered to him with the sounds of Ruby's and Astrid's gushing blending into the background as I tuned them out.

"Yeah?" I then told him my plan. Jaune even thought that it seemed as good as any plan that we could come up with now. So with the loudest voice we could muster, me and Jaune shouted at the same time.

"RUBY! ASTRID! THERE IS A SALE ON WEAPONS!"

The response was almost immediate. They both left Toothless and bombarded us with questions, mainly where and when. But I can't believe that they actually believed us, seriously though, we're at Beacon! There aren't any weapons shops for miles! Astrid isn't as much as a weapon fanatic as Ruby is, but she still loves them. Which is incredibly weird in my opinion.

"Erm, guys? Where is it that we have to go?" After calming down, I guess that Jaune had realised that we were just wondering around. I didn't even realise it until he said it.

"I was following you!"

"But we were following you, not the other way round!"

"You think that there is a recognisable land mark...? Food court maybe?"

Sigh.

* * *

><p>After walking around for another ten minutes, we finally made our way into the auditorium where we were supposed to receive a speech from the headmaster. The building itself was massive and it would be what an architecture would consider heaven considering how much design was put into the walls, entrance and just about everything.<p>

"Hey Ruby! Over here, I save you a spot!" Some blonde girl was waving Ruby over, oh hey wait, is that Yang? Ruby said she was from Signal as well and now that I think about it, in the few conversations I ever had with Yang, she had said that she had a little sister named Ruby. But...they look nothing a like! Adopted, maybe? Or step-sisters? You know what, I'm just gonna stop questioning it.

Ruby ran over to her supposed sister, leaving me, Jaune, Astrid and Toothless to stand there awkwardly whilst waiting for this speech to start.

"Come on Hiccup, we should go find a place to stand." With that Astrid dragged me over to a free space with Toothless following behind me, making the odd growl every now and then, telling other student to back away and make room. In this case it was great having Toothless wary of people with weapons, since they just moved out of the way, making it much easier to get around.

I could hear Jaune saying something about not having anyone to talk to as he was still distracted by Ruby leaving when e left. That was a mean thing to do which I should apologise about next time I talk to him, but at the same time he should make as many new friends as possible. What better way to do that than by chucking him in a room full of people he doesn't know?

At the sudden sound of a microphone turning on I turned towards the stage at the same time as everyone else, to see a man with white hair, glasses, a cane and a...mug? Next to him was someone who screamed 'strict' just by the way she looked. She was had blonde hear and glasses, a business woman attire and what appeared to be a purple cape...weird teachers.

"I'll keep this brief. You all traveled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and to acquire new skills and when you have finished you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy. In search of purpose. Direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this. But your time at this college will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you, to take the first step."

With that depressing and degrading speech over, the headmaster left the stage. Then Mrs. Strict, who I can only assume is the infamous Professor Goodwitch, went up to the microphone.

"You will all gather in the ball room tonight. Your initiation begins tomorrow. Be ready. You are dismissed." With that she left the stage as well and everyone else was just moving about, socialising or just wondering what to do.

I saw Jaune say something to the white haired girl, whom caused the argument with Ruby earlier today, to get irritated. So I walked over there to say hi, with Toothless walking behind me and Astrid next to me.

"Hey Ruby, who're your friends?"

"Oh hey Hiccup, Astrid. This is my sister-" She was suddenly interrupted by Yang jumping in front of her.

"Hey handsome, I'm Yang!" She finished with a wink and the look in her eye resembled someone looking at food...

"Yang! Don't scare away my friend, you probably creeped him out already!"

"Erm...hey, I'm Hiccup, we went to Signal together." I was hoping that she would remember and be sickened enough to never talk like that again. You see I used to be scrawny with not the best looking face. I was strong enough to at least get through the combat school, although it wasn't until the summer holidays between Signal and going to Beacon that puberty really struck and it struck hard. For most it happened gradually, but it somehow happened to me in the course of a few months. The changes were drastic in the sense that women actually noticed me now and I started to fill out a bit.

"Wait a second...Hiccup!? Oh my god I can't believe that it is actually you! You look so different now and in a good way too!" Dammit, I thought that she would stop but the only change in how she looked at me was a bit of surprise in her lilac eyes which went away towards the end of her sentence.

"Hehehe, yeah...you remember Astrid, don't you?"

"Oh yeah, hey Astrid, it feels like its been forever since we last sparred against each other."

"Yeah it has, it should be fun to see if I can still beat you." Astrid taunted with a teasing tone.

"Anyway Ruby, who is this? I saw you arguing with her at the front of the college before you exploded."

"I'm Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company." She pronounced everything as if she was a princess that owned the place...well her Dad probably had the money to actually own the place, but whatever.

With that she turned around and left. Rude, she could of at least said bye.

"We should probably make our way to the ball room and set up early."

"Good idea Ruby, let's go guys!" I hoped on Toothless the rest of the way since I had to go find where he would be sleeping and I wanted to keep him calm.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN:<span>**

**Thanks for reading! I hope that you enjoyed it and for those of you that haven't watched the riders/defenders of berk series, Gronkle iron is an actual thing and I wouldn't be surprised if Hiccup's sword from Httyd2 was made of it.**

**Until next time, cya.**

**-Leaper**


	3. Argument in the Ball room

**AN:**

**I'm so sorry! I was ill over the weekend so I couldn't start this chapter until earlier today when I got back from College. I was also struggling with a team name and how to fit some characters in, but I got it all figured out now! :D**

**Anyway, in answer to the first reviewer. (virtual cookie for you)**

**theBSDude: Yeah, I forgot that they poof away when killed. Thanks for the compliment and for reminding me!**

**Also in response to garoorar: Thanks for that, I didn't realise at the time since I just had speel check change it to prophetic and not prosthetic. Should be fixed now.**

**I do not own How to train your dragon or RWBY.**

* * *

><p>When the speech had finished I had gone in search of where Toothless would be sleeping, since Hunter pets weren't allowed to stay in the ball room.<p>

I ended up in what I'm guessing are the stables. It was a large open area surrounded by small rooms, each having one of those half doors where the top half was separated from the bottom half, allowing people to look in the rooms which held all the other Hunter pets. It was around 7:30pm, so it was it was starting to get dark outside. Only a few of the Hunter pets were actually in their stables at the moment, making the large open area very loud.

There were many different animals here, ranging from dogs to...wait...is that a lion?! Well who am I to complain? I mean Toothless is a dragon! Anyway, I saw a lanky man in overalls standing by the in the centre, tending to a few of the animals that had surrounded the man.

Walking up to him I could tell that he spent most of his time outside, probably with the animals, since his skin was fairly tanned.

"Excuse me sir, but are you the guy that takes care of the Hunter pets?"

"Why hello there! My name is Professor Drudder and to answer your question, yes I am!" This guy spokes in a friendly voice and seemed quite cheerful from my first impression of him.

"Oh, ok. Well I was told to bring Toothless here."

"Ah, yes. I was told that there would be a dragon coming here. Please follow me and I'll show you where Toothless can stay during your time here at Beacon."

"Thanks. Here, I made a list of just general things for him. Basically giving him fish early in the morning and a second serving at around 8pm. But no eel, he'll freak out at that. I'll try to come down at around 6:30am because he likes to get a morning flight in first and he can't fly without me. That reminds me, be careful around his prosthetic. The rods can become loose if they're tampered with and it is a-" I was suddenly cut off from my rambling by Professor Drudder.

"Ok! Ok! Calm down, boy. I understand that you don't want to leave him, but don't worry. He is in good hands here, he'll be fine."

"Yeah, sorry about that. I just haven't had to leave him in someone else's care before."

"I understand. Now off you go! The faster you leave, the easier it'll be to actually leave."

"Ok, just give me a second to say bye." With that I turned around to see Toothless warily eyeing the place, looking for any danger that may threaten him. He looked just as nervous as I was so I gave him a scratch behind his ear flap to calm him and get his attention.

"Hey bud. You're gonna be staying here now until I come get you in the morning, how does that sound?" I tried giving him a encouraging smile, even though he could see that it was forced. It is just so hard to look into those eyes and not just want to cuddle him. Curse his ability to control people with his cuteness!

Toothless gave a soft purr to show that he understood but wasn't happy. Although he did have a parting gift. Which came in the form of him jumping me and licking my face.

"Ew! Ew! Stop it Toothless!" I quickly pushed him off me, but not before his slobber had already covered my face and some parts of my armour.

"You _know_ that stuff doesn't wash out" Toothless' responded by just giving me a deadpan look that said 'You asked for it'.

"Well I guess this is good-bye then bud. I'll see you bright and early in the morning for a long flight before initiation. How does that sound?"

Toothless gave me a gummy smile and nodded, then he followed Professor Drudder as he led him to his stable.

* * *

><p>I was on my way to the ball room after stopping at the locker room. I had to get changed into my sleeping gear, which consisted of a pair of dark green shorts and a grey vest. I didn't like showing more skin than what was necessary but it was September, meaning it was still hot outside. It was even hotter inside the ball room because all the soon-to-be students were cramped in here together.<p>

With a sigh I walked out of the locker room holding a sleeping bag, pillow and my scroll.

The ball room its self was fairly large with intricately decorated columns spaced evenly along the walls. It seems like everyone had split the room into boys and girls. Although there was the odd mixed group of people either trying to flirt or old friends that wanted to sleep next or each other.

The majority of the boys had taken their shirts off, trying to impress any of the occupants of the room by stretching. There was even a pair of boys wrestling in a failed attempt of getting attention of the opposite sex.

Astrid, Ruby and Yang were sat together talking, so I made my way over there. After all, I wasn't about to be that one guy who would sit by himself in a corner.

"-www that is sooo cuuuuuute" Was part of a teasing that I could hear when I got there.

"Shut up!" Yup, definitely Yang teasing Ruby, as seen by Ruby chucking a pillow at Yang's head.

"You got to take all your friends with you from Signal, I didn't. Its weird not knowing anyone here."

"Well you've got us haven't you?" Thus enters moi.

"Oh, hey Hiccup. Did you sort out Toothless?"

"Hey Astrid. Yeah I did. It was hard to leave him to someone else, but other than that, the stables are crazy! There are so many different animals there, I even saw a lion!"

"You have a pet dragon, yet you are excited by seeing a lion...?"

"Well soooooorry if I have a fascination of some of the more exotic animals Yang."

"Anyway, back to the actual smart thing that Hiccup said when he got here" Astrid commented, drawing an annoyed look from me and focus on back on Ruby.

"Yeah, what Hiccup said was right, you met Astrid, Hiccup and that Jaune guy. That is a 300% increase!" At least Yang knows how to cheer her up.

"But I'm pretty sure that Weiss is a minus one friend, bringing me back to you guys."

"Silly, theres no such thing as minus one friend, you only made one enemy" On second thought, Yang isn't actually helping that much.

"What Yang is trying to say Ruby, is that you have us, so that matters for something, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, thanks Astrid." Note to self, Astrid is surprisingly good at comforting people. Maybe she is just good with younger people?

"Well hey, don't forget, Toothless likes you as well and if that isn't a good thing, then I don't know what is!"

"Yeah! Oh he just sooo cute though. Yang you should have seen him earlier when we were playing with him! He was rolling around, purring and making the most adorable face I have ever seen!" Ugh...I just had to bring Toothless back up.

"Awww, that sounds cute. I'll have to be there next time he can play."

"Well if you wake up at 6:30 tomorrow then you can come see him at the stables with me?" I asked with a teasing smile.

"Yeeeeaaaah, I'm suddenly not too interested in seeing him tomorrow. Maybe next time!"

The sound of someone lighting a match could be heard. We all turned around to see that black haired girl from this morning, leaning against a wall and reading a book by a candle.

"That girl"

"You know her?" Yang asked with a surprised tone.

"Not really. She saw what happened this morning but left before I could talk to her."

"Well heres your chance." With that, Yang grabbed Ruby and dragged her over to the girl.

"Wait- wha- stop!" But it was too late for Ruby as she was already by the girl.

Astrid turned to me with a questioning expression. "You coming?"

"Nah, I think that I'm just gonna sit on my scroll for a bit. I might talk to Fishlegs about Beacon."

"Oh, ok. I'll be over once we've finished." After she left I pulled out my scroll to talk to Fishlegs. As a child my only friend other than Toothless and Astrid was Fishlegs. Being scrawny and weak I could never play games with the other kids since they wanted to play sports which required at least some strength. I had met Fishlegs when I was in the library, when I was looking for a book on a homework assignment that we were given. He was a very large boy for his age, towering over me and had short blonde hair. He was very intelligent, feeling the need to state the statistics of a Grimm if we were got lectured on one or saw one on t.v. We both had similar interests, such as reading and we became friends quickly.

However, when we grew up he decided that he would go into the job area of documenting and doing research on the Grimm. Due to this he never came with me and Astrid to Signal, but we were still friends and regularly met up with each other, although now we would have to rely on our scrolls as a way to contact each other.

Opening up my scroll, I went to my messages and sent one to Fishlegs.

"Hey Fish, you there?" It took about three minutes to get a reply, with the message showing on the glowing screen.

"Yeah, hello to you too. Hows Beacon?"

"Not bad. I made some new friends and got Toothless familiar with his new sleeping arrangements"

"Awesome. But on a more serious note, have you got a girlfriend yet? ;)" My face instantly paled since the girls here that are my friends are a kid and a jokester. Considering the fact that I am NOT a pedophile and I don't think that I could handle Yang.

"For starters, one of them is only, like, fifteen and I wouldn't be able to handle the other!"

"Hahaha! You know that I'm only kidding and besides, you're not that much of a ladies man that will have ladies swarming him on the first day."

"Yeah, anyway, how is Vale College?"

"Great! All the people here are just like me! I even have games with some of my new friends as to who can name a specific statistic the fastest!" Well good for him. The only friend he really had was me since Astrid only talked to him if I was there and they didn't have that much in common.

"I'm really happy for you Fish. Anyway, I'm gonna leave now and see what everyone else is up to. 'Night."

"Good night." After that I turned off my scroll and put it away. I turned around to see if the girl's conversation was finished. But to my surprise and dismay it seemed that Weiss had arrive and started an argument with Ruby. Again.

With a sigh I got up and made my way over to where the current attention of the entire room was directed.

From what I could hear on the way there, Weiss was yelling at them for being too loud. Ruby looked scared, Yang and Astrid both showed irritation whilst the black haired girl was focusing on her book.

"Erm, what happened this time?" I whispered to Astrid when I got there.

"Sigh. Ruby was trying to make a new friend, her name is Blake by the way, and Weiss got mad because of how loud Ruby was being." She whispered back in an agitated tone.

"Ok, I'll see if I can handle this." With that I walked in between Ruby and Weiss.

"Sorry about the commotion Weiss. Ruby didn't intend to cause too much noise. So on her behalf I would like to apologise and then we can all get some much needed rest for the initiation tomorrow." I spoke with a political tone that my Dad had raised me to use in situations that required someone to tread carefully or for when speaking to a important person. In this case it was both.

"Ah, hello Hiccup. I accept your apology. However-" She turned to Ruby "Next time that you annoy me Ruby, I will not be so _lenient_." With that she walked back to where she was sleeping.

"Thanks for that Hiccup, I didn't really know how to get her to leave."

"Its fine Ruby. She was probably just tired. But what I said was still true, we have initiation tomorrow and we need our rest."

"Yeah, lets go guys. It was nice meeting you Blake." As a reply to Ruby's question Blake just nodded while still reading her book.

The four of us walked over to where we had our sleeping bags set out and got ready to go to sleep, with Astrid sitting to the right of me, Yang sitting to the right and Ruby sitting on the right side of Yang. Just then Blake blew out her candle, plunging the room into darkness.

"'Night guys."

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN:<span>**

**Thanks for reading guys! I know that I said this would have the fight scene in it, being the initiation chapter, but I wanted to get a new chapter out quickly since I was unable to write one over the weekend. At least now I didn't have to make the ball room scene shorter and the initiation chapter should get it's own chapter!**

**Also, if anyone wants Hiccup to be paired with whoever you want, then say. I kind of wanted to pair him with either Weiss, Cinder, Neo or someone instead of the usual Astrid or Ruby.**

**Don't forget to review, bye!**

**-Leaper**


	4. Calm before the Storm

**AN:**

**Hey guys! I know that this is a quick update, but I was bored and I needed something to distract me from doing homework. . . .**

**Thanks to all of you who favourited and followed. Next chapter will DEFINITELY have fight scenes in it, for all of you that have been waiting to see Toothless in action. ;)**

**TheMAO17: Thanks and I do agree with you, but I wanted Hiccup to be paired with someone that would be interesting to write about and have an arc that would be about the relationship. From all the characters I could think of a decent plot for Weiss, Cinder and Neo. Weiss is a pairing that I'm starting to lean towards since more people will probably like it and it would be easier to start the relationships. Cinder I do have an idea that would keep her personality since I wouldn't want to ruin such a good villain, but I doubt many people would enjoy it. Neo...well I just find Neo pairings to be adorable and funny to read, but again, I do have an idea worked out for an arc to develop her as a character and if it got annoying to have one sided conversations then I can always say that Hiccup learnt sign language in an attempt to read Toothless' facial expressions easier. ;) So I basically thought of those to start with since I didn't want the relationship to just be there during the story, but to have its own development as I'm not going to stop this story at the same time as season 1. If you have ideas for an arc for Coco or Velvet, it would help if you could pm me, then I'll have more options to choose from.**

**Anyway, after that long response, on with the story!**

**I do not own How to train your dragon or RWBY.**

* * *

><p>My scroll's alarm was the sound that I woke up to in the morning. I needed to wake up early to get a morni ng flight in with Toothless, to you know, get our blood pumping and adrenaline rushing. Although since I was in a room filled with about fifty other people so I had to turn down the volume of the alarm before I set it and just put it next to my head. That way I could still wake up from the alarm but it shouldn't be loud enough to disturb everyone else.<p>

Looking at the alarm it read 6:15am. This would allow me to get ready and get to the stables just after Toothless gets his morning fish. Next to me Astrid simply rolled back over, used to me waking up early whilst Yang, who hasn't slept in the same room as someone who wakes up at 6:15am, half opened her eyes.

I'm surprised that she could give me a death glare that could scare nevermores even though she was half-asleep. She then just grumbled something along the line of "Kill him when I wake up" under her breath before she went back to sleep.

Judging from the death glare and from what I could remember from Signal, I did NOT want to be here when she wakes back up...

With that I got up and rolled my sleeping bag back up. I made my way over to the locker rooms to get my stuff and then go to the changing rooms to get into my armour.

The locker rooms were fairly large, being a room that favoured length over width. There were two rows of lockers going along the walls and benches going in between the two rows.

After a bit of searching I found my locker. Locker 618. I opened it up and grabbed my clothes and armour. I then put away my sleeping bag and closed the locker. I then proceeded to go into the changing rooms which were next to the locker rooms.

Ten minutes later I walk back into the locker rooms wearing my clothes and armour. Along with this I had my sleeping wear under my arms. I then put them back in the locker and grabbed my retractable sword and bow, clipping the sword to my waste and slinging the bow onto my back. I would always find it funny whenever I had a spar or dual against someone because they always thought that I fought at range, so they always charged straight away and getting surprised when I suddenly had a sword to block.

* * *

><p>I walked out of the main building that I was in to see the morning dusk, with the birds singing in the background and the glorious view of the emerald forest, with the trees already having their autumn colour. Although the odd roar of an ursa or beowolf could be heard in the background.<p>

Walking into the stables I could see Professor Drudder put out some feed for some of the more common animals that had gathered around him.

"Good morning Professor Drudder!" I shouted to him with a wave as I walked over to him.

"Ah, good morning to you too Hiccup. How was your first night here?"

"It was ok I guess. Some of my friends caused a commotion but it was quickly settled."

"Good. Now then, Toothless should have finished his fish by now, although he was quite irritated when I went to see him." Hmm. Thats weird, he is usually excited when it comes to our morning flight.

"Thats odd, I'll go see whats up with him." With that I walked over to the stable that I remember Toothless going into last night.

Walking in I could see Toothless pacing around his room with an irritated face.

"Hey bud, whats wrong?"

Toothless just stared at me for a minute as if I was an idiot, then with a huff he turned his head and gestured to the saddle on...his...back...

'I forgot to take his saddle off!' That explains it. Toothless gets uncomfortable if he sleeps with it on and tends to show this in the form of growling and aggressiveness.

I quickly hurried over him and give him a scratch behind his ear flaps, since I couldn't take off the saddle now as we were just about to go flying.

With Toothless now calm, although I did receive a slap on the heard curtesy of Toothless' tail, we made our way out of the stable and prepared for our flight. I did a few check here and there on the saddle and the contraption that connects the peddle to the prosthetic tail fin. After all, I don't exactly want it to stop working mid-flight.

I quickly put on my helmet causing my voice to be muffle slightly. "Okay bud, ready when you are."

Toothless suddenly jumped into the air after I gave him to get go. After a few quick flaps we were in the sky and gliding around Beacon. I directed him towards the outskirts of the emerald forest, since the only things that would obstruct our path would be a few species of Grimm that could fly.

"Yeah!" We had started escalating to the point that we were among the clouds now, thousands of feet in the air.

We started to barrel roll as we escalated, I could feel the wind rushing past me as we fly faster than most animals and Grimm. I loved this feeling. The adrenaline. The increased heart beat. I just feel so alive up here! Like I was just meant to be up here, in the skies with my best friend.

Well now that I'm up here I might as well check to see if my flight gear is working. I wouldn't want to go to use it during initiation later only for it to fail miserably causing me to get a bad grade...or possibly get eaten by a Grimm.

"Bud? You wanna give it a shot? I need to see if it works before my life depends on it."

Toothless responded by flicking his head so that he hit me wit his ear flap and giving a low growl. Oh and I bet he is using such an adorable face right now! Trying to show how idiotic this new gear was.

"It'll be fine bud, no need to worry and if I do fall, then I have the worlds fastest dragon to catch me!" Gotta play on his ego if I want his co-operation.

A few clicks could be heard as I moved the lock on his tail fin so that he could stay flying. I straightened out my posture and relaxed a bit, my heart beat increasing as to what I was about to do.

"I'll see you in a bit."

After that statement I let myself fall to the side and drop off of Toothless.

"WOO HOO!" I was diving head first, straight to the ground, although we were up high enough that I would have a little bit before I would need to worry about actually hitting the ground. Right now, I could enjoy my time falling.

Toothless dived down so that he was adjacent to me when falling. He gave me a gummy smile to show that he was feeling the same thing that I was. Utter enjoyment. We started to spin around each other whilst nearing the ground. Seeing the ground nearing we moved away from each other slightly.

I crouched so that my knees were touching my chest and slipped my hands into the two loops that were on my ankles. When we could make out a lot more detail of the ground I suddenly straightened, pulling out the loops with me, whilst Toothless unfurled his wings. The two loops were connected to two thin pieces of fabric which acted as make-shift wings which went from my feet to my hands. Actually the best way to describe it would be like a flying squirrel, you know how they stretch out the loose skin at their sides so that they can glide? Yeah, like that.

The sudden increase in surface area caught onto the wind updrafts and we were both gliding in the air. I reached down to my chest and tapped a button with caused a fin-like fabric to spring up on my back, helping me to turn, similar to how Toothless' tail fins work.

We were gliding for another fifteen minutes in the air. Anyone awake early enough at Beacon would see a large black dot and a smaller black dot in the sky if they looked out of one of the windows. They would probably think we were some sort of bird or Grimm.

* * *

><p>After landing I walked with Toothless to the locker rooms to see if anyone else was there. By now everyone should of at least woken up. So we made our way past the few people who weren't morning people that were just getting up judging by their looks of agitation.<p>

"Hey Ruby, Yang!" I saw the two of them talking by some lockers and made my way over.

"Oh, morning Hiccup. I was just talking to Ruby about how she should have her own team. Without me."

"But that is a stupid idea. I don't need to meet new people, I already know you guys."

"Well what about if, when it comes to being in a team, you can't be with anyone you know?" I asked whilst looking at her with a knowing smile. This was an argument she couldn't win.

"Then I will just be by myself, I don't have to be in a team."

"I'm actually pretty sure that you do. But besides that, working in a team is crucial on the battlefield."

"Yeah Ruby, Yang is right. You need to have people who can cover your back when in a fight."

"Ugh. You guys are-"

"Ridiculous!" Jaune shouted as he walked past us, mumbling about trying to find his locker.

"Erm, guys? I'm gonna go see if Jaune needs some help. See ya in a bit."

"Ok, bye Hiccup."

"Cya."

I walked over to Jaune who was trying to flirt with Weiss, who had a look of utter disgust and annoyance on her face. Next to her a a lady with red hair, styled in a long pony tail going down her back. Hmm...she seems familiar...holding a spear and shield? Ah! Of course! Pyrrha Nikos. She graduated at the top of her class at Sanctum and won a few regional tournaments.

"Hey, Jaune! Did you need some help finding your locker?"

"Actual its right here, between these two beauties."

The reactions to this was a giggle and a light blush from Pyrrha...weird...and Weiss heavily sighing.

"Well, ok then. I just heard you getting frustrated over your locker. Anyway, hey Weiss, who is your friend here?" Of course I knew who Pyrrha was, but Jaune probably doesn't.

"Good morning Hiccup. This is Pyrrha Nikos, though I'm sure you recognise the name."

"Hello" came the chipper reply of Pyrrha.

"Ah, yes. Now I remember. Sorry, I couldn't recognise the face." I tried to say that as politely as possible without it seeming like an insult.

"Anyway...I heard a rumour that we are gonna be forming teams. Play your cards right and you might just end up on team Jaune." Oh god.

"Sigh. Jaune do you have any idea who we are?" At least she isn't yelling?

"Not a clue snow angle." O_O Did he really just call Weiss Schnee...'snow angle'?

"Ugh. I am Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, and this is Pyrrha Nikos-"

"Hello again."

"-She graduated at the top of her class in Sanctum."

"Never heard of it." Jaune is in Beacon...yet he has never heard of Sanctum? How did he get in?!

"She won the Mistral regional tournament four years in a row, a new record!" Four? I'll have to remember that incase I have to go against her.

"Wha?" Sigh.

"She is on the front of every box of Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes!" She shouted whilst waving her arms as if she was trying to fly.

"Ooooh! Thats you?! But they only do that for star athletes and cartoon characters!" Why is it that I'm not surprised that thats the achievement which he recognises?

"It was rather cool, but unfortunately the cereal isn't very healthy for you." I had stayed quiet throughout this argument in the hopes of not taking sides and the simple fact that it was kinda funny to watch. Alas, that was not the case in this next moment.

"Even Hiccup is the son of the chief of Police!"

"Erm, yeah...hehehe?" I really didn't want to get in the way of an angry Weiss. Although Pyrrha's attention was suddenly directed at me. It seems like Weiss was the only one so far that could recognise me by my face.

"Now that you know that, do you really think that we would be on your team?" At this Jaune's expression diminished even more. Weiss seemed to be hammering away constantly at Jaune's confidence that he had built up when he first started talking, now he seems like he might cry. I feel sorry for the guy.

"No..."

"Don't worry Jaune. I think that you would make a great leader." At least Pyrrha is kind enough to boost his confidence. Although it seems like it boosted it too much.

Yeah, I agree with Pyrrha, you seem like the kind of guy with a strategist mind." Might as well give him some extra support.

"Thanks, so Snow angle, what do you say? Me and you could be a great team!" It seemed that he got a bit to close to Weiss towards the end of his statement.

"Ew! Pyrrha! A little help please?"

Instantaneously Jaune was on the other side of the room, pinned to the wall by Pyrrha's spear.

"Will all students please report to the cliffs for initiation." Came Professor Goodwitch's announcement.

"Well it looks like its time to go. Wanna walk to there together?" The reply came in the form of a curt nod from Weiss with a small smile and Pyrrha voicing her agreement whilst grabbing her spear from Jaune on the way out.

I called over Toothless who had been playing with Ruby when I had gone to talk to Jaune, Weiss and Pyrrha. He quickly joined my side, earning a few glances from Weiss and Pyrrha.

"Oh, guys. This is Toothless, my best friend. Toothless, this is Weiss and Pyrrha."

"Hello." Pyrrha simply nodded.

With that we walked towards the cliffs, where we will be tested on our skills and find out if we really have what it takes to study at Beacon.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN:<span>**

**Thanks for reading this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it! :D**

**I was listening to 'Where no one goes' when I was writing the flight scene (Even though I did a bad job of it) and now I feel the need to watch Httyd2 again.**

**I'll probably start writing the next chapter over the next few days, so don't expect a quick update like this one was.**

**Don't forget to review, it helps me improve the story.**

**Until next time, bye!**

**-Leaper**


End file.
